


I Like your Dog(And you too)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>listen okay i had this sorta ready for Aki's bday but then i got wisdom tooth surgery and suffering and-</p>
<p>Anyways the romantic comedy we all need and love ft. AkiKage(And a dog)</p>
<p>Am i in rarepair hell?? Always</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like your Dog(And you too)

Kageyama had a _routine_.

Every morning at five o'clock he'd get up, even if like Yachi said he looked like a grumpy raccoon, then he'd grab a gross protein bar and take a jog for an hour before coming back to their apartment and scrambling to finish any homework he didn't do.

Which he did try to finish!

Sometimes.

Listen, okay, math is annoying and can wait forever. 

Either way Kageyama Tobio had a routine which he liked and followed to a perfect T. 

Then the stupid construction happened.

* * *

Yachi plays with her hands, throwing nervous glances at the clock on the microwave until she finally slumps in her chair. Kageyama was not going to be happy. Nope not one bit. His face would do that glare thing before crumbling into that lost look he'd get and-Maybe she should have run and bought food to help ease the news? Fuck she should have gotten food.

"...Yachi?" 

But what if he didn't like what she picked!? Of course they'd been friends since highschool, roommates since freshman year of college, and Hitoka could say with almost certainty she knew his tastes by now but _What if she got it wrong_ -

"Yachi." 

A prod to her shoulder brought the young woman out of her internal crisis and back to the task at hand. Shit right. 

"Why are you up so-.......Does the clock say six?" Um.

"So a funny thing! Ahaha umm...You know those signs announcing a new theme park nearby? Weeeell.." Time to spill everything into the open.

A pause.

A longer pause.

Wow still so much silence apparently he was-

"Fuck me."

There it was.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio loathed AngelLand. Never mind he had commented the animal mascot was cute before, which it still was he admitted begrudgingly, but they messed up his life. He had to rearrange his normal schedule. He had to take a different jogging route.

He had to accept this was going to be a thing until SPRING!

Fuck.

Him.

Okay Kageyama, you had your moment of grumbling and complaining, he told himself while he laced up his shoes. Just, lose yourself in running and figuring out where to go now. Easy. No over thinking, no stresses, just running.

"Time to try....Umi street."

* * *

Umi street was horrible. 

Tobio nearly whined, Nearly, as he wiped the mud caking his shoes off. Too much traffic and an alarming amount of mud despite there being no rain the past two weeks. His other route was S-O good! Quiet, peaceful, not too smelly, and certainly no annoying mud to nearly slip on.

Chomi avenue maybe?

* * *

Kageyama wondered if life hated him for the second time that day as _another_ little kid thought it would be funny to stick a leg out he tried to run near by.

For the love of volleyball let Rein boulevard be pleasant.

* * *

Just.....No.

* * *

Every morning for the past five days Kageyama Tobio has been getting up at six, not five, o'clock and trying a new street to run through. 

Every morning for the past five days Kageyama Tobio has been getting through h e l l.

Maybe he should just go to the gym at school? But it was so crowded and noisy and-Yeah no. He was not doing that. Last resort.

"I've tried every one but.....Ageha street." Letting out a breath, he ran a hand through his hair before settling himself down.

Alright.

Nothing could be as bad as Rein.

Let's do it.

Kageyama pushed himself off of the steps to his apartment and ran.

Buildings blurred by, the sun began its rise with a pale yellow glow, and as Tobio turned a corner the scents of flowers from the nearby shop came to him. This was-Not bad. Nice. Maybe he could work with Ageha after all.

"REN! REN COME BACK-" Then a furry yellow bulldozer hit him.

* * *

"I'm so so sorry! He just gets so excited sometimes and I ended up getting careless and letting go of his leash. Really, I can't believe he's STILL licking you. Ren you're never this friendly, even to your family!"

"....S'fine."

"No it's not you probably got a bruise right? Oh god what if you got a cut!? Ahhhh Ren you hurt somebody really cute you have to be apologetic!"

"...."

"Here let me...There we go now how about-REN!"

"......Ageha is a wonderful street."

"We've talked about this just two minutes ago you can't keep jumping and hugging him! Ah, sorry did you just say something?"

"It's, ah, fine I don't...really mind."

"But it's the principle of things really! Ren you big doofus, just like Kei. Really I need to make it up to you. Hmmmm, aha! The starbucks nearby is open, so let's go sit down and rest while I continue apologizing for my-Really Ren?"

"Whoof!"

**Author's Note:**

> kages loves dogs a lot man. they normally dont like him but he loves them and he loves this big yellow lab that apparently enjoys crashing into him.
> 
> and the dog's owner cute so bonus.


End file.
